Each day, U.S. truckers travel more than 250 million miles, carrying needed goods to, from and within all fifty states. Two-thirds of the nation's goods by weight is moved by truck, enabling oranges to be enjoyed by northern consumers in the coldest months of winter, health supplies and other necessities to be delivered to nearly any location from the most populous to the most remote, and supplying homes, stores, and industry anywhere that is adjacent to drivable road with nearly any goods imaginable.
A single delivery of freight by one truck can generate substantial important data that must be collected, monitored and processed for logistical, financial, and legal reasons. Typical information generated and tracked in such transactions can include the names and addresses of the shipper (consignor), recipient (consignee), and carrier (trucking company/individual), an itemized list of the quantity, type, weight and value of goods shipped, description of the condition of goods, legal rights and obligations related to the shipment, and dates and times of departure and arrival at the various destination(s) along a route. The information above, extracted from a bill of lading—a common document issued by a carrier of goods to the shipper of goods—when multiplied by hundreds of thousands per day, creates enormous information management issues. In addition, there are many more trucking documents to capture and store, such as proofs of delivery, packing lists, receipts, fuel and mileage, accident reports, customs forms, inspections, tolls, and more.